


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by Naturallyvicious, StrawHatGiant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturallyvicious/pseuds/Naturallyvicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/pseuds/StrawHatGiant
Summary: Just a normal day with the Fakes, Ray being Ray with Ryan and Gavin coming up with an idea.





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that formed while talking to my girlfriend and decided to write it out a bit. Hope y'all enjoy it.

It’s just another day for the FAHC, Jack is in the back room waiting on Geoff, they have to start planning the next big heist. Gavin is in the kitchen shuffling through cabinets doing god knows what, hopefully not burning the kitchen down again. Jeremy seems to be scavenging the freezer, probably looking for Ray’s ice cream stash. Ray and Ryan are mid discussion in the living room.

“I can’t believe you scarfed down 3 cartons of gallon sized ice cream all by yourself, where in the hell does it all go?” Ryan asked confusedly, yet slightly impressed.

“No I didn’t.” quickly denying Ryan accusation.

“Ray I just sat here and watched you do it” 

Looking into directly into Ryan’s eyes, with a straight face “Naw, my eyes were closed.”

“Whaatt!?!” Befuddle by what he was just told, “That makes no sense”

“Ray’s legit Ry,” Jeremy voice chimes in as he emerges from the kitchen, eyes closed, eating an ice cream cone “it totally works!” 

Jeremy blindly walks towards them bumping into almost everything on his way, for some reason Gavin is nonchalantly creeping behind Jeremy with something in his hand. With a little pull from Ray, he manages to sit down on the couch, wraps his arm around Ray, and continues at his ice cream.

Ray grins and shoots Ryan the double finger guns “Out of sight, out of mind Ry!”

*sigh* “It doesn’t work like that Ray, you can’t just close your eyes when you don’t want to do something, it’s not just gonna magically disappear”

Ray leans his head back into Jeremy’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“Come on Ray I’m serious”

Couple mins of silence and clearly knowing Ray is not gonna answer him, he just walks away “Ugh forget it”  
Ray peeks with one eye with a smirk on his face “Works every time” he reaches over to grab his phone and sends Ryan a text (See Ry, out of sight out of mind.)

At around that moment Geoff walks into the penthouse, with Michael right behind looking down at his phone. They walk by Ryan’s room where they see him working on something, probably another mod for one of his many weapons, hard to tell which one since he has so many and keeps bringing in more and scattering them around his room. Geoff notices him mumbling to himself while working, more so than usual.

“ Uhh Ry, you okay there buddy?”

Ryan looks up and greets Geoff with a sinister smile “Oh hey guys, yeah everything’s fine, just working on something new.”

“Well Ryan is being more creepy today, know what’s up?” Geoff asked as he turned to Michael, which he shrugs in response. They continue into the living room as Michael starts to call for Gavin.

“Hey boi, guess who-” 

He’s interrupted by Geoff’s arm across his chest, looks up to see Ray asleep in Jeremy’s arm, Jeremy still eating his ice cream with his eyes closed, and Gavin looking at Geoff and Michael like a deer in headlights holding a Petri dish just above Jeremy’s ice cream. Gavin slowly raises his finger to his mouth to signal the two to stay quiet.

Gavin believes he managed to pull off his sabotage as he sits back, with stars in his eyes like an anime character, waiting for Jeremy to take another taste of his icecream. Unbeknownst to him that his ice cream has been tampered with, he brings the cone up to his face, tongue out ready to be smothered in deliciousness of the soft creamy goodness.

Gavin is at the edge of his seat, he watches closely as Jeremy lifts the cone up, seconds feels like hours as he anticipate the reaction of his crew-mate. The moment has come, Gavin lets slip a soft squeal as he can’t contain his excitement, and Jeremy stops, inches from consuming the ice cream.

“Wow this is really good ice cream, probably the best… want to try some Gavin?” as he smashes the ice cream into Gavin’s mouth. Letting out a muffled scream/squeal he falls back into the chair and crashing onto the floor with a loud thud. Quickly jumping to his feet, he rushes to the kitchen followed by the sounds of him gagging. Slowing walking back from the kitchen with a defeated look on his face sits down next to Ray. Everyone laughs as they continue on with their way.


End file.
